Destino
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: Año nuevo. Una fecha especial, llena de magia. Ascella Star y yo decidimos crear, a dos plumas, una oportunidad para que nuestra pareja favorita, una linda pelirroja y un apuesto espadachín celebren este día como se merecen: juntos Capítulo 2 Arriba! Final
1. Chapter 1

**LANTIS**

_Esto es absurdo_

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No debería dirigirme al palacio, tal como Guruclef me lo pidió?

Y en cambio estoy acá. Mirando una vez más esta entrada, prohibida para mí, prohibida para cualquiera.

_Excepto para ella._

Aun cuando lo he intentado muchas veces, con resultados inocuos, estoy acá de nuevo, pensando en la forma de entrar, como si eso me garantizara que puedo volver a verla.

Recuerdo la primera vez que quise ingresar al templo. No habían pasado tres días desde que ella había regresado a su mundo. En ese entonces aún podía evocar el tacto de su piel, el tono exacto de su voz y el curioso resplandor que se había formado en sus pupilas cuando le dije con palabras lo que yo hacía mucho tiempo había entendido, pero que de alguna manera, ella se las había arreglado para no creer, a pesar de habérselo demostrado con mi corazón, con mi propia sangre. Sin embargo, ¿cómo culparla? Yo tampoco planeé esto, ni la forma en que los eventos se conjugaron para divertirse con nuestras emociones.

La profundidad de la caverna en ese entonces no era tan perturbadora a la vista, como ahora. Rayearth aún mantenía algún tipo de conexión con Céfiro, y el retorno de las guerreras mágicas estaba en la memoria. Quizás por eso mismo, el genio no me permitió la entrada. Quizás creía que todo Cefiriano debería concentrar sus esfuerzos en reconstruir el planeta, y probablemente tenía razón. Habían muchas cosas por arreglar, incluso en Autozam…y yo tenía un funeral al cual acudir.

Por eso no presté demasiada atención, lo dejé pasar, aunque siempre estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

La segunda vez, acababa de regresar de Autozam. Habían pasado tres meses. Su tacto ya no estaba tan claro. Sólo evocaba su calor y el sentimiento que me producía, lo que me llenaba de incertidumbre. Aún recordaba la forma de sus labios pero otros detalles se desvanecían y eso era perturbador. Por eso volví a intentarlo: Dí un paso, sólo uno; y el rechazo fue inmediato. El templo estaba sellado con una barrera invisible que yo no podía traspasar. Regresé por mi camino.

La tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta fueron exactamente iguales. Tal vez en la cuarta intenté dialogar con Rayearth, no recuerdo muy bien. Lo que si tuve claro fue que el silencio se volvía mi único interlocutor. Ni una palabra atravesó la oscuridad para responderme.

Tras seis intentos fallidos, acudí a mi maestro. No había querido solicitar su consejo antes. No deseaba conversar acerca de los motivos que impulsaban mi audiencia con el genio del Fuego. Lo que menos quería era convertirme en el nuevo foco de conmiseración; rol que se había ganado Ferio tras dejar el palacio. De boca en boca corrían frases como "Pobre príncipe" o "No ha podido olvidar a la guerrera mágica". Aún hoy en día, después de tanto tiempo, en las pocas noticias que se conocían de su destino siempre estaba presto un ligero suspiro de lástima. Yo no me prestaría para eso. Ya suficientes eran las miradas al suelo cuando hablaban de Zagato en mi presencia. Si las personas conocieran el torbellino que había despertado en mí la guerrera mágica y el pequeño desastre que había armado con su ausencia, tendrían demasiado de que hablar.

Sin embargo, al exponer mi preocupación ante Guruclef, fue grande mi sorpresa al averiguar que él había estado investigando el destino de los genios, aunque específicamente se había concentrado en el genio de las profundidades, Ceres. Seguramente Guruclef lo eligió por ser el primer genio que las guerreras despertaron de su largo sueño y tal vez el primero que estaría dispuesto a escucharnos. Acerca de esa curiosa predilección, no me dio explicaciones. Sigo sin creer que Ceres esté más interesado en los mortales que Rayearth como alguna vez argumentó el hechicero... Al menos no lo ha demostrado. Pero si lo afirma Guruclef, ¿cómo puedo yo refutarlo?

* * *

**HIKARU**

Diciembre… un mes invadido por la cultura occidental, donde damos bienvenida al consumismo y nos incitan a adornar las calles con sus motivos navideños.

Pero no aquí, el Dojo Shidou se apega completamente a sus raíces. Por lo tanto es el mes más ocupado del año. La festividad del mes es una muy especial, no se comprara con los festivales estacionales, ni hablar de tanabata, durante todo diciembre nos ocupamos de despedir al año viejo para poder dar la bienvenida al nuevo.

Lo que implica, además de los adornos tradicionales, del **Osechi Ryouri**y de la respectiva visita al templo shinto…. El "Oosouji". Así es… la limpieza general de toda la casa.

Toda, completa, depurar lo viejo, sacar toda la basura, no dejar un solo rincón sin limpiar… dos o tres días de total y absoluta limpieza. Esto no debería ser una tarea demasiado pesada… después de todo somos 4 los que habitamos en esta casa, sin embargo año tras año, Masaru y Kakeru buscan la más mínima excusa para escapar de las tareas domésticas; este año no es la excepción pues con el pretexto de salir a buscar un lindo Kadomatsu, nos dejaron a Satoru y a mí.

Admito que hace algunos años solía quejarme de que solo nosotros nos encargábamos d tan ardua tarea, sin embargo mi percepción fue cambiando año con año… recuerdo cuando recién habíamos vuelto de Cephiro que solía fantasear con reproducir todo este ritual al lado de mi amado… Satoru más de una vez me llamo la atención pues me quedaba barriendo el mismo lugar por más de 20 minutos.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, y mis ilusiones de volverlo a ver iban disminuyendo, esta tarea me servía para más bien distraerme y pensar que ha sido un año más sin su presencia… que nuevamente me encuentro lejos de sus brazos y la protección que me brindaban, de sus raras sonrisas, o de su aroma tan peculiar entre cuero y lavanda…

Nuevamente me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta que Satoru me vuelve a la realidad, pidiéndome que comience con la depuración de objetos. Afortunadamente no habrá mucho de lo que deshacernos este año.

Poco a poco comienzo a sacar las bolsas de objetos y basura, cuando mi medallón cae al suelo… la cadena en que lo conservo finalmente cedió. El ruido que produjo al caer alerto a mi hermano, quien al verlo en el suelo solo me miro…

- Hikaru, ¿no has pensado en deshacerte de ese medallón? Ya se encuentra muy desgastado, quizá es momento de conseguir uno nuevo.

Mire a mi hermano horrorizada, ¿Cómo podía siquiera sugerir eso? El único recordatorio físico que tenia de que no había soñado su existencia, que en algún mundo lejano había alguien a quien yo amé, a quien aún amo y que espero aun ser correspondida… Él debió ver mi cara de horror pues inmediatamente trato de remediar lo dicho, pero aun así intento nuevamente de convencerme de deshacerme del amuleto, argumentando que debíamos deshacernos de todo lo viejo para poder recibir bendiciones nuevas.

Me dejó pensando. Y mientras colocaba el amuleto en un nuevo listón y me lo colgaba al cuello, diversos pensamientos me inundaron.

Quizá tenía razón y debería dejar de aferrarme a un recuerdo del pasado. Y aunque aún lo recuerdo con muchísimo amor, la esperanza de volvernos a ver cada día es menor. ¡Que injusta es la vida!

Finalmente la limpieza masiva estaba lista, Masaru y Kakeru han vuelto con los adornos además de que en su excursión han decidido traer más fideos soba para la celebración de esta noche.

* * *

**LANTIS**

Guruclef no tenía ninguna respuesta. Lo entendí después de varios días.

Cada uno debía cazar a sus propios demonios.

Mis visitas se incrementaron y así mismo su frecuencia. Mi ego movía cada ensayo, convencido de que podría despertar el letargo del dios…pero después de la vigésima ocasión, ya no era el ego. Era añoranza. La verdad aún me da miedo convertirme en lo que trato de proyectar a los demás: un bloque de hielo sin sentimientos. Si sigo luchando por ocultar cuánta falta me haces guerrera mágica…tal vez el remedio temporal que le estoy aplicando a mi espíritu acabe por destruirlo completamente.

_Hikaru_

Miro de nuevo hacia la oscuridad, densa. La caverna se cubría con el sonido del viento, lleno de ecos del pasado; una canción solitaria revestida de esperanza, pero plagada de misterios.

¿Cuántas veces he estado aquí de pie?

_¿Importa saberlo?_

No avanzo. ¿De qué serviría? ¿Acaso sería diferente? Si soy detenido una vez más por aquella puerta invisible que me cierra el paso, sólo me queda un camino, y no es la dirección que realmente deseo recorrer.

_Nada pierdes_

Nada pierdo

Camino sin esperar nada. Sin pensar en su cabello, sin pensar en sus ojos. Sin pensar en Céfiro o en el mundo místico, sin pensar en la soledad, sin pensar en el destino, sin pensar en el tiempo.

Y nada me detuvo.

Al fondo, dentro de esa caverna desconocida, una luz roja se encendía, tomando fuerza a cada paso que daba.

Una energía desconocida bombeó en mis venas, y corrí.

* * *

**HIKARU**

Kakeru se lució. No solo los fideos huelen delicioso, sino que todos los demás platillos para la cena se ven por demás apetitosos. Incluso Hikari no se puede alejar más de dos metros de la cocina.

Cenamos en relativa armonía, entre bromas y anécdotas del año. Y al terminar, decidimos dirigirnos al templo un poco más temprano para tener un buen lugar.

La caminata no fue muy larga, después de todo la colina Sendai, donde se encuentra el templo no está muy alejada del dojo. Sin embargo notamos que muchos tuvieron la misma idea y comenzaron a llegar más temprano.

Decidimos aprovechar el tiempo antes de las 108 campanadas presentando nuestro respeto al fuego sagrado. Uno a uno fuimos acercándonos, sin embargo cuando fue mi turno, algo inesperado sucedió.

Súbitamente el fuego creció de forma descomunal y tras hacer una ligera explosión que alerto a todo el mundo, el fuego se apaciguo. Sin embargo algo del calor que había generado el comportamiento del fuego sagrado quedo atrapado en el amuleto que me dio mi amado… y simplemente no dejaba de brillar.

Y al fin llegó el momento… una a una fueron sonando las 107 campanadas que despiden al año viejo… una a una resonaron recordándome tu ausencia y mi añoranza…y justo al sonar la 107, y de manera casi inconsciente pedí volverte a ver aunque fuera por un momento.

* * *

**LANTIS**

El calor era sofocante. La caverna era el preludio de un inmenso volcán en actividad. Llamas de varias tonalidades de rojos y naranjas intensos subían hasta alcanzar alturas inconcebibles para su densa y burbujeante naturaleza, desafiando la gravedad gracias al bravo oleaje del magma que se revolvía unos metros por debajo del empinado risco sobre el que me encontraba.

Desconocía si este espectáculo era un acontecimiento normal en el templo. Algo en mi corazón me decía que no. Esas llamas furiosas se alzaban hacia el techo por una razón, estirando sus dedos mortíferos hacia la cúpula para lograr… ¿una conexión?

- ¡RAYEARTH! –grité con toda la potencia que me permitía la garganta en ese ambiente tórrido, en el cual ya era difícil respirar sin sentirse agotado-

No hubo respuesta. Pero el genio estaba allí, su presencia se extendía por las paredes, en cada piedra, entre las grietas, incluso en el aire. La intensidad de la magia que se concentraba allí era demasiado clara para pasarla por alto.

De súbito, enormes cantidades de magma emergieron de golpe desde el peligroso río escarlata, como una descomunal pared, subiendo en un segundo hasta la cúpula de rocas. Mis asombrados ojos vieron como esa ola gigantesca se estacionaba delante de mí, completamente perpendicular, y sin embargo conservaba el movimiento sinuoso del caudal, tal como si decidiera fluir tranquilamente sobre el aire.

Luego, me pareció ver algo. Figuras sobre la ardiente lava. Sombras humanas que se deformaban en la corriente de fuego. Me acerqué con demasiada confianza, ciego ante el riesgo que de un momento a otro aquel muro de fuego se desplomara sobre mi cuerpo, llevándose mi vida como quien enciende una hoja de papel.

Traté de afinar mi visión, pero estaba demasiado cerca. Los vapores abrasadores me obligaban a entrecerrar los ojos. Las sombras estaban allí, pero no podía distinguirlas claramente, se movían con demasiada rapidez para seguirlas.

Fue allí cuando una gota de fuego saltó hacia mi armadura. Traté de evadirla, pero aquella llama en forma líquida buscó expresamente la gema central de mi traje, aquella que se encuentra justo debajo de mi cuello. Al entrar en contacto con ella, todas las gemas incrustadas en el metal brillaron con una luz carmesí intensa; que en vez de cegarme, me permitió ver lo que antes me era esquivo: La inmensa columna de lava ante mí cambió su apariencia y se convirtió en un cristal diáfano, ligeramente rojizo, y detrás de esta, enmarcada con un sutil brillo, una pelirroja abría con sorpresa sus preciosos ojos para obsequiarme una mirada que yo había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**HIKARU**

Justo al sonar la campanada 108, sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Al voltear la mirada, me percate que Umi y Fuu me miraban con ojos curiosos… ellas hablaban pero mi mente no registraba sonido alguno. Veía como sus labios se movían y como sus miradas esperaban algún tipo de respuesta. Sentí un abrazo, era Kakeru buscando a su "linda hermanita". Fue entonces que Salí de ese extraño estado y que por fin pude escuchar los sonidos de mí alrededor.

Tras excusarme y decir que mi mente estaba en otro lado, nuevamente me preguntaron cómo me encontraba tras el incidente con el fuego sagrado. Y, una vez pudieron comprobar que no me había sucedido nada, tras desearme un excelente inicio de año, cada una nos retiramos con nuestras respectivas familias.

El camino de vuelta al dojo fue irrelevante; algunos comentarios divertidos, algunas bromas, y un comentario por parte de Satoru que me dejo desconcertada…

- veo que me hiciste caso y por fin has cambiado ese viejo amuleto, dime ¿Dónde conseguiste uno tan similar al que tenias antes?

Mire al amuleto y en efecto pude comprobar que ahora tenía un nuevo brillo, y el reflejo ahora tenía un tinte blanco y morado; al parecer es el resultado de su exposición al fuego del templo. Me limite a sonreír y preferí no sacar a mi hermano de su error, simplemente le dije – Por ahí…-

Al llegar a casa, sentí una inmensa necesidad de dirigirme a la soledad del _tokonoma, _era un impulso casi involuntario, frente al que no podía hacer nada más que seguirlo.

Y fue ahí, que el amuleto cobró vida. Desprendiéndose del listón que lo mantenía atado a mi cuello, se situó frente al Kamidama, y comenzó a emitir una luz blanca… igual al reflejo que ahora poseía. La luz comenzó a expandirse poco a poco hasta que formo una columna que podía fácilmente confundirse con un rayo que caía del cielo, pero que en realidad era generado en mi amuleto y que desaparecía en algún punto del techo.

Y detrás de esa luz, figuras, parecía un portal a otro mundo. Un camino secreto que promete sorprenderte al final del mismo. Quise acercarme… algo dentro de mi me impulsaba a hacerlo, sin embargo la luz actuaba como una barrera que no me dejaba ver más allá. El brillo se intensificó, haciéndome cerrar los ojos, hasta que disminuyó su intensidad, permitiéndome ver que detrás de la misma en efecto había una gran sorpresa aguardándome…

* * *

**LANTIS**

- ¡Hikaru! – dije -

Avancé, sin recordar que lo que tenía delante era la sangre que mantenía vivo el volcán. No estaba pensando claramente. Tal vez no estaba pensando del todo. Como algunas veces me había ocurrido con Hikaru, mis deseos dominaban la razón y me conducían ante senderos que no pensaba recorrer.

A pesar de eso, mi cuerpo no se carbonizó como debió ocurrir. El cristal helado frenó mis manos y detuvo mis pies con cruel resolución. Nuevamente, mi mente se bloqueó, y dejó que mis puños golpearan con furia aquella barrera, haciendo real la frustración que sentía. Tres golpes bastaron para renunciar a ese desesperado intento de tocarle. Apoyé mi frente sobre la fría superficie, y respiré cerrando los ojos, tratando de volver a ser yo, maldiciéndome por haber mostrado ante ella, precisamente ella, esa faceta que tanto trabajo me había costado sepultar dentro de mí.

Pero luego, abrí los ojos.

Allí estaba ella, también apoyada contra el cristal, mirándome fijamente, muy cerca a mi rostro. Si no hubiera existido nada interponiéndose entre nosotros, sus manos estarían apoyadas en mi pecho. Casi podía sentirlas. Y ahí entendí. Entendí que el regalo que nos habían dado tenía que ser aprovechado.

* * *

**HIKARU**

- Lantis…- fue lo único que escapo de mis labios en forma de susurro al verlo frente a mí.

Al parecer el también noto mi presencia, pero a diferencia mía, el no se quedo congelado en su lugar, de inmediato lo vi correr hacia mí, y vi cómo esa barrera de luz, también a él le impedía avanzar. Vi su rostro desesperado golpeándola para que le permitiera el paso… y lo vi cerrar sus ojos, en medio de una gran frustración, frustración que yo también compartía.

Me acerque lentamente, y puse mis manos en el cristal… añorando poder sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor… pero feliz de poder verlo aunque sea de esta manera.

Intenté hablarle pero la voz no me salía, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, producto de la emoción, de la añoranza y un montón de sentimientos más. Lo intenté de nuevo, y esta vez, pude emitir sonido; grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el también me escuchaba.

* * *

¡Feliz Año a tod s los lectores! Esperamos disfruten leyendo esta historia. Nosotras nos divertimos mucho escribiéndola...ha sido una experimento emocionante, lleno de retos, ¡pero también increíble!¡ Estamos sorprendidas con el resultado!

Un abrazo para todos! Felices fiestas!


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos todos los lectores!

Esta es la segunda y última entrega de nuestra historia conjunta, "Destino"

Queremos darles las gracias por leer y más por dejar sus opiniones, que como saben son invaluables. Gracias especiales a Kuu, Guest y a asuna69

Aunque también aprovecho para darle las gracias a mi amiga Ascella Star, quien tuvo la idea de hacer este fic conjunto. ¡Fue muy divertido! Sin duda al comienzo tuvimos muchas dudas de cómo desarrollaríamos la historia, pero si algo quedó claro, fue que donde una tenía "bloqueo", la otra acudía al rescate, sorprendiéndonos mutuamente durante todo el proceso. Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de crear esta historia.

Ok..sin más preámbulos..

* * *

- Lantis – repitió Hikaru con voz cristalina, esta vez, más segura de sí misma- ¿Eres tú en realidad? ¿Estoy soñando?

Lantis se separó unos centímetros del cristal. Quería verla, quería saber cuánto había cambiado. Quería volver a memorizar cada detalle antes de que ese precioso instante terminara. Porque de algo estaba seguro: Aquel encuentro no duraría para siempre.

El silencio que se interpuso entre ambos hizo dudar a la pelirroja, quien pasando saliva de forma nerviosa, también se retiró del abrazo imaginario en que habían estado hacia tan sólo unos segundos. La duda horadó en su mente, acompañada de un escalofrío. ¿Por qué se apartaba Lantis?

- No estás soñando –comenzó el-

- Tú… ¿Abriste algún pasaje? –necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba desesperadamente conocer si él había encontrado la manera de reunirse con ella de una vez por todas-

- No. No he sido yo. Pero…

- Pero… -Hikaru sintió un brinco involuntario de su corazón-

Lantis quería confesar sus cientos de visitas al templo. Quería confesar que sin ella su vida se iba sumiendo de nuevo en la oscuridad, en la soledad.

- Pero te he estado buscando –completó al fin.

Tras decir esta frase, inconscientemente, apoyó su mano derecha en el cristal. Sus dedos se hundieron en la superficie, como si fuera gelatina. Hikaru pudo ver cómo desde su perspectiva, se deformaba la barrera con la presión que ejercía la mano de su amado. Su boca dejó escapar un quejido al observar que de nuevo el cristal se templaba y expulsaba rápidamente al intruso.

- ¡Lantis! ¡El cristal!

Al presenciar aquello, el espadachín volvió a intentar traspasarla a la fuerza, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En sus ojos se podía leer la confusión.

- No lo comprendo –susurró-

- No importa –interrumpió ella, colocando la palma de su mano sobre el cristal- No importa. Verte y poder escuchar tu voz…

Entonces, esta vez fue ella la que percibió que el cristal se hacía acuoso. Con asombro empujó hacia adelante, sintiendo que cedía poco a poco. Lantis se quedó indemne. Temía que si trataba de intervenir, justo como lo había hecho Hikaru hacía un momento, se perdería el avance que estaba logrando la pelirroja. Incluso, retrocedió un paso. Esta, al ver que Lantis no parecía reflejar ninguna emoción ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, e incluso parecía querer irse para no encontrarse con ella, vaciló.

El cristal se tensó, y con fuerza, envió hacia atrás a una guerrera indecisa, quien por dentro se preguntaba si realmente existía algo entre los dos. Tal vez esa frase a la que se había aferrado con tanto ahínco, había sido producto de la compasión…de algo que podría decirse, ya que jamás se volverían a encontrar…y por eso ahora era tan difícil desmentirlo.

Se quedó con la frente baja, mordiéndose los labios. Sin atreverse a verle a los ojos. Sospechaba que si se enfrentaba a él, finalmente se decidiría a decirle que debían seguir con sus vidas, cada uno por su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? –Lantis apoyó ambas manos en la fría superficie, preocupado. Hikaru se veía pálida-

- No. Estoy bien –respondió, tratando de permanecer impasible-

Ambos callaron

¿Acaso no había nada más que decirse? ¿Terminaría todo allí?

* * *

El silencio se extendió por algunos minutos. Sin embargo en la mente del espadachín una serie de imágenes le recordaron cada una de las veces que su guerrera había pronunciado esas palabras. "Estoy bien", esa frase que utilizaba cada vez que no quería preocupar a los demás. Cada vez que Hikaru decía "estoy bien" significaba que en realidad, nada lo estaba. La preocupación no hizo sino incrementarse.

Decidiendo tomar cartas en el asunto, Lantis bajo en una rodilla, buscando lo mejor posible la mirada de Hikaru, esperando tener algún indicio de cual era su malestar en su mirada, llevándose un palmo de narices al descubrir que tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos.

- Hikaru… Hikaru mírame… dime ¿Qué te sucede? Por favor… confía en mí…

La guerrera se sobresalto por la súbita interrupción del silencio, y se sorprendió aun mas al ver a su amado, si aun podía llamarlo así, por debajo de su línea de visión. Aun así, la sorpresa mayor la tuvo al perderse en esos orbes violetas que la miraban con genuina preocupación y con alguna otra emoción que ella misma se negaba a reconocer por miedo a estar equivocada.

Tras respirar profundo, y tratando de anegar algunas lágrimas que presionaban por salir, se pregunto si realmente valía la pena abrir su corazón, si realmente estaba lista para el muy posible rechazo que sufriría si admitía que aun tenia sentimientos hacia él. No sabia que hacer…

- Lantis… ¿por que me buscabas? ¿Qué esperabas conseguir con esa búsqueda?

Silencio.

Ella aun se negaba a abrir los ojos, por lo que el espadachín no podía saber si había alguna emoción reflejada en ellos. Se recargo nuevamente en el cristal pensando en que podía responderle, tratando de descifrar si el tono neutral que utilizó para formular su pregunta era algún indicativo de la falta de sentimientos hacia el, o solo fue producto de su mente torcida que aun se negaba a admitir que ella era real.

Silencio.

La escucho suspirar, y cuando alzo nuevamente la mirada la vio alejarse lentamente. Un paso seguido de otro, y entonces se asustó. Trato de darle alcance y nuevamente la pared de cristal le impedía el paso, la golpeo con toda su fuerza y al ver que no cedía las lágrimas volvieron a su mirada, esta vez sin poder contenerlas.

- ¡HIKARU! ¡HIKARU! No te vayas… por favor… no te vayas…-

Y ella se detuvo. Escuchó su grito desesperado, la suplica en sus palabras… las lágrimas agolpadas al final de la frase… lágrimas que también amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la guerrera; aun así, se negaba a voltear, incluso si su corazón le gritaba, le exigía dar la vuelta y volver hacia el.

Cuando el vio que ella se detenía, un rayo de esperanza se instalo en su pecho, mas con cada segundo que transcurría, la pequeña luz se extinguía, dejándolo en la misma incertidumbre y en el mismo estado de miseria.

Ella dio un paso más. Y por la distancia apenas pudo distinguir el susurro que acompaño a su pisada…

- Hikaru… yo aun te amo…

* * *

_"Yo aún te amo"_

Hikaru volteó

Era como si una nube se hubiera apartado. Le vio, vio a su amado Lantis, aquel que había ido en su rescate a la nave de Autozam cuando fue secuestrada, aquel que estrechó sus manos posesivamente en la fuente del castillo, aquel que se lanzó hacia ella con una sonrisa cuando Luz le tenía prisionero en el genio negro… Era Lantis, ese mismo que le había hechizado a primera vista, el que le cubrió con su capa para protegerla de unas gotas de agua. Era Lantis. Su mirada delataba que esa frase, esa sencilla confesión, tan esquiva, le había quitado un peso de encima.

- Te amo – aseguró, cada vez más firme, más convencido-

Hikaru corrió de vuelta. Sus pies no sentían el suelo. ¡Estaba equivocada! ¿Por qué había dudado? No podía irse. No debía irse. Lantis le amaba, y ella lo amaba a él. Estarían juntos. Tenían que estar juntos.

Lantis presionó el cristal al ver que ella volvía corriendo hacia él, y en el punto en que le tocó, se diluyó con un vapor azulado, dejando un pequeño resquicio. Rápidamente Hikaru se topó con el cristal, y se percató con alegría de lo que había sucedido. Se paró justo al frente y él se inclinó, para verle directamente.

- Tenía que volverte a ver –completó el espadachín-

- Lantis… -dijo con una sonrisa - Yo también te amo. No me iré.

- Tienes puesto el medallón – señaló con media sonrisa-

- Siempre conservé la esperanza. Verlo me ayudaba a recordarte, a convencerme que no había sido un sueño.

- Hikaru…tu…alejas la oscuridad – le confesó tiernamente, queriendo acariciar su piel más que nunca-

- ¡No lo creo! Tal vez con mi magia podría encender alguna hoguera en caso de necesitarse, y eso contando que sea en Céfiro, pero dudo que…

- No – sus ojos brillaron y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora que podría plantarla al suelo por una cantidad indefinida de minutos- Tu alejas los demonios de mi mente. Sin ti, sin tu amor, sólo hay tinieblas.

Perdidos como estaban en los ojos del otro, pasó desapercibido el hecho que la barrera desaparecía ante cada palabra, dejando diminutos destellos a su alrededor.

Cuando las manos de Lantis sintieron el rubor de la mejilla de Hikaru, no quiso separarse. Deseaba memorizar algo de lo cual no tenía recuerdo.

El beso suave que Lantis posó sobre los labios de Hikaru fue como revivir en forma de aire. La pelirroja se sintió caer desde un acantilado sabiendo que volaría; que atravesaría los cielos y se fundiría con el profundo azul que su vista no alcanzaba a abarcar.

Se separaron con una sonrisa cómplice. Hikaru juraba que su cara se estaba incendiando.

- La barrera, ya no existe –dijo aún apoyada sobre su pecho, a pesar que era obvio, tratando de encontrar algún punto de conversación- ¿crees que volverá?

Lantis sonrió de nuevo. Sin decir más, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Hikaru, sorprendida por segunda vez, agradeció secretamente que Lantis no le siguiera la conversación.

* * *

Oficialmente el día comienza en el momento en que el sol hace su aparición en el horizonte. Es este mismo astro quien con su cálida luz colándose por una ventana, sorprendió a una pareja de enamorados, aun dormidos y abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sin embargo, no solo el astro rey sorprendió a esta pareja de durmientes insospechados… había otros tres pares de ojos muy abiertos que no podían quitarles la mirada de encima. Y no es para menos, dos de ellos solo estaban esperando a que el tercero saliera de su estupor para poder retar a duelo al pervertido que tenia secuestrada a su "linda hermanita".

Satoru, siendo la mente racional y la voz de la sabiduría, optó por no brincar a conclusiones, después de todo, solo estaban abrazados, estaban en medio del dojo, y muy importante, tenían toda su ropa en su lugar… eso debía significar algo ¿verdad?

Un ruido inesperado les devolvió a la realidad. Al parecer la pareja comenzaba a desperezarse, siendo Lantis el primero en abrir los ojos, reflejando un ligero pánico al no reconocer sus al rededores. Sintió un ligero calor que emanaba de su costado y la vio, tan tierna y tan hermosa como siempre; no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al contemplarla… hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención.

El espadachín vio a tres hombres a una corta distancia, mismos que le resultaban vagamente familiares, pero no podía ubicar exactamente de donde los conocía. Dos de ellos lo miraban con ojos de desconfianza; el tercero, tenía la incertidumbre plasmada por todo el rostro.

Fue justo en ese momento en que Hikaru despertó.

Olvidándose por completo del lugar donde se encontraba, o de las circunstancias que actualmente sucedían a su alrededor, negándose a despertar por completo, optó por buscar nuevamente el calor que sentía junto a ella, acurrucándose nuevamente y olvidándose del resto, dejando a tres hermanos y a un espadachín mágico sin palabras ni reacción… claro esta, hasta que cayó en cuenta de donde se encontraba, y con quien, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos desperezándose al momento, pegando un brinco que terminó de sorprender a los ya sorprendidos.

Finalmente y para alivio de todos, fue Satoru quien tomó la palabra, exigiendo a la pareja algunas explicaciones. Sin embargo, al Hikaru soltar la frase "no es lo que parece" Kakeru perdió los estribos y se lanzó al ataque en contra del "pervertido"… ataque que hubiera sido exitoso, de no ser por una extraña barrera que parecía cristal que se interponía entre los hermanos y la pareja, sumando un evento más a la colección de sorpresas de año nuevo.

* * *

- Pero que dem… -Kakeru maldijo frotándose la cabeza-

- ¡Kakeru! –gritó Hikaru-

- ¡¿Quién es él?!

- ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta acá?

- Condenado, ¡deja que te agarremos!

- ¡Yo lo agarro primero!

- ¿Si? No me digas, ¿tal como lo intestaste hace un momento?

- ¡Hay algo allí! Pero es IN-VI-SI-BLE

- ¿Invisible? ¡No te referirás a tu estupidez! ¡Esa está clarísima! ¡Nos dejas en ridículo!

Satoru evitó que el par de hermanos comenzaran una trifulca entre ellos con el mero gesto de levantar la mano, a lo cual ambos callaron y observaron detenidamente lo que el mayor estaba haciendo. Satoru se acercó hacia la pareja, contando los pasos, tomando en cuenta el punto donde Kakeru había sido detenido. Con intriga colocó su mano sobre el aire, encontrando que efectivamente, Hikaru y el desconocido estaban dentro de algún tipo de estructura, que era como su impulsivo hermano había mencionado: Invisible.

Dio un rodeo, estudiando el radio que tenía la barrera. Esto le dio tiempo a Hikaru de articular palabras más inteligentes, o al menos, para intentarlo.

- Lantis, estos son mis hermanos: Satoru, el mayor de nosotros, y…-miró de reojo a dos caras bermellones que pululaban de rabia, haciendo miles de gestos para contener un torrente de palabrotas. Hikaru se encogió, soltando una risita nerviosa- al fondo…Kakeru y Masaru.

- Hikaru, ¿tus hermanos saben…algo acerca de Cephiro?

- N…No

El espadachín comprendió la reacción de los muchachos, y asintió hacia Hikaru; luego, se dirigió hacia el líder, que claramente, era Satoru. Si podía conversar con él y llegar a un acuerdo, los otros dos aceptarían, así fuera de mala gana.

- Mi nombre es Lantis. Soy un espadachín mágico

- Lantis... –interrumpió Hikaru, jalando de su brazo- creo que no es la mejor manera…

- Es la única manera –respondió el, mirándole, a lo que Hikaru hizo un mohín e inició una serie de asentimientos angustiosos, convenciéndose a sí misma que Lantis tenía razón-

Mientras tanto, Kakeru y Masaru alzaban sus cejas en una expresión intermedia entre la incredulidad y el desprecio

- Te lo dije –inició Masaru en voz baja- yo si la notaba extraña. Se enloqueció y consiguió un lunático que le alimente las fantasías

- ¿Tendremos que internarla en un manicomio?

- Pobre niña inocente. ¿Sabes de algún antecedente en la familia?

- Pues se me ocurre que quizás de los cuatro, la mitad salieron con algún problema. Satoru y yo somos perfectamente normales, pero tú y Hikaru… ¿Has pensado ir a un psicólogo?

- ¿QUE?¡Repite eso!

Pero adelante, fingiéndose sordo a los cuchicheos de los menores, Satoru escuchaba, sin delatar sus pensamientos. Lantis tomó el silencio como un buen indicativo. El entendía muy bien los silencios. Comenzó a agradarle el mayor de los Shidou.

- Hikaru y sus dos amigas son muy importantes y poderosas en el lugar de donde provengo. Su hermana fue elegida como líder de mi tierra, pero ella decidió delegar ese poder en varios, dándose la oportunidad de regresar con ustedes, de amar y ser amada. Creo que la historia completa le corresponde contarla a Hikaru. Yo soy y seré siempre su protector. Mientras se me permita, estaré a su lado.

Masaru ladeó la cabeza y murmuró hacia Kakeru

- Puede estar muy loco, pero el tipo habla muy bien. Además debes reconocer el trabajo que le costó mandar a hacer semejante armadura tan estrafalaria

- ¿Ya te convenció? En serio necesitas ayuda.

Satoru se volvió hacia su hermanita y le interrogó con seriedad

- Hikaru. ¿Debo creer lo que dice?

- Si, hermano.

- ¿Qué es esta barrera?

- No lo sé. Creo que es magia.

- ¿Magia? –Satoru arrugó la frente- ¿Sabes cómo suena eso?

- Si, lo sé. Por eso no podía contarles nada. Nadie me creería.

- Si no fuera por esto que veo…corrijo, por esto que _no veo_, lo descartaría de inmediato. ¿Debo creer entonces que así como "apareció" esta…magia, este hombre, Lantis, "apareció" a tu lado, proveniente de…?

- Cephiro –completó la pelirroja- No pasó exactamente así. De hecho no sé cómo es posible que el este aquí y que…-Hikaru se quedó mirando detenidamente la armadura del caballero- Lantis, tus gemas… ¿desde cuándo son de ese color?

Lantis bajó sus ojos, y se percató de lo que ella decía. Siguiendo una corazonada, preguntó a Hikaru si le dejaba ver el amuleto. Del espejo circular no quedaba sino la forma. Efectivamente, la joya había cambiado, y el centro era ahora una gema con un color muy cercano del que en el pasado habían sido las suyas.

El hermano mayor interrumpió la cadena de pensamientos que empezaban a tomar forma en la mente del caballero.

- Hikaru, tendrás que explicarme esto…pero por ahora, más que Lantis, me preocupa esta magia. ¿Puedes quitarla? ¿Es tu forma de defenderte o algo por el estilo?

La pelirroja iba a responder, mas se quedó meditando acerca de lo último que había dicho Satoru. Pero la idea que se le había ocurrido…era imposible.

- Lantis, ¿crees que lo que dice Satoru sea cierto? ¿la barrera está pensada como un sistema de defensa?

- ¿Contra qué?

- No tengo idea

- Tal vez Cephiro y tu mundo están más conectados de lo que creemos

- ¿Por eso ha cambiado tu armadura? ¿Crees que esté relacionado?

- Creo que estoy acá por una razón. Y si lo que pienso es correcto, tiene que ver con mi destino, el destino que no se cumplió en el momento en que renunciaste al sistema del pilar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si tú hubieras sido el pilar, yo no hubiera tenido más remedio. Yo velaría por tu bienestar.

- ¿Quieres decir que…te convertirías en el alto sacerdote? ¿Tal como Zagato…?

- No. No podría. No tan cerca. Buscaría la forma de acabar con el sistema. Pero al mismo tiempo te defendería. A ti.

- Un guardián…creo que ahora entiendo. Esta barrera. Ambos la estamos creando.

- Pensé que en tu mundo no existía la magia

- Yo también lo creía. Lantis, debemos creer que mis hermanos no intentarán separarnos. Es la única forma de que desaparezca. Ambos debemos estar seguros.

Lantis asintió.

Cuando estuvo convencida, Hikaru dio unos pasos, enfrentando a Satoru, quien escuchaba la conversación atentamente

- Discúlpame Satoru, Kakeru, Masaru. Yo siempre quise contarles todo. Pero no estaba lista.

Diciendo estas palabras, Hikaru atravesó la barrera, la cual ante su presencia, desapareció por completo. La pelirroja corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor, que la recibió sonriendo. Lantis avanzó con paso firme y extendió su mano. Satoru la estrechó sin recelo.

- ¿Tú qué opinas? – preguntó Kakeru, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el grupo, acompañado de Masaru-

- Pues…que todos perdimos la cabeza.

- Te aseguro que no va a ser tan fácil

- ¿Qué? ¿Creerles?

- ¡No! ¡Que salga sin ojo morado!–sonrió maliciosamente-

* * *

Días… días enteros son los que han pasado desde que Lantis desapareció. Nadie en el palacio sabe de él, en las aldeas cercanas nadie tiene idea de su paradero, y el único indicio de su ubicación lo tiene la pequeña Mira, y aun así su información s prácticamente inútil. Según su dicho, hace casi una semana que lo vio partir con rumbo al templo del fuego, pero ignora por completo si ese era su destino o simplemente pasaría por ahí.

Tan poca información tenía a cierto mago supremo por demás frustrado.

Le parecía increíble que después de que Ferio se dedicara a vagabundear por la nación, llorando por los rincones por Fuu, ahora Lantis hiciera acto de desaparición y nadie supiera de su paradero.

Hacía días había sentido una fluctuación de energía extraña que comenzó en el templo del fuego, expandiéndose ligeramente hacia el del viento y posteriormente al de las profundidades para después desaparecer y volver a sumir a los genios en un silencio extremo. El mago debía admitir que se sentía extremadamente curioso por saber que había pasado y quería enviar al espadachín a investigar; quizá él tendría más suerte al intentar ingresar a los templos, ya que sus propios intentos por entrevistarse con el genio de las profundidades seguían siendo fútiles.

Eso cambió el día 10, cuando inesperadamente escuchó su voz por el pasillo principal del castillo. Sin embargo, no venia solo. Se podían distinguir otras dos voces con el: una desconocida y otra que era demasiado familiar para ser ignorada.

Las esperanzas del mago se elevaron al infinito, pensó que las guerreras habían vuelto y que por fin las vería de nuevo. No por que tuviera un interés especial en alguna de ellas, ¡para nada!, más bien, quería asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Sorpresa se llevo al ver a Hikaru, a Lantis y al desconocido usando unas ropas muy extrañas… más aun cuando los tres parecían estar riendo acerca de algo. Aquí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que algo no iba bien; Lantis, nunca, JAMÁS reía, algo definitivamente no cuadraba aquí. Y ¿quién era ese extraño?

Optó por no delatar su curiosidad ante tan peculiar evento, sin embargo hizo notoria su presencia sonando fuertemente su báculo en el piso, alertando al trio. Ahí estaban, Lantis y Hikaru… y otra persona sospechosamente similar a ella.

Resultó ser Satoru, hermano de Hikaru, y sus risas provenían de recordar un duelo de espadas que tuvo Lantis con algún otro de los hermanos. Kakeru si no se equivocaba. Al final fue el cephiriano quien ganó el encuentro prácticamente desde el segundo movimiento, independientemente de si dicho hermano, con el ego herido prolongó el encuentro hasta que el espadachín mágico le permitió propinarle un golpe debajo de su defensa…

Un duelo…

Hermanos…

¿Hikaru…?

Súbitamente el gran Mago se dio cuenta que nada era normal, ¿cómo era que Lantis conocía a los hermanos de Hikaru?, ¿Cómo es que uno de ellos esta en Cephiro?, ¿cómo es que la misma Hikaru está aquí?… y lo comprendió. Lantis de alguna manera había atravesado la barrera entre los mundos.

Se emocionó. ¡Por fin la veré!… ahm… ¡las veré! Fue lo que pensó. Claro está, hasta que comprendió que el espadachín lo logró por la posición de guardián del pilar que ahora ostentaba, y que en realidad no tenían ni idea de cómo fue que Satoru pudo atravesar la barrera y que únicamente Hikaru y Lantis tenían paso libre por ambos mundos.

Gurú Clef hizo berrinche.

Así, tal cual, una pataleta, un desplante de niño mimado… un berrinche. Y su irritación escaló un nuevo nivel cuando por el otro lado del pasillo un Ferio con una sonrisa infinita les informó que a raíz de la extraña fluctuación de energías, el comunicador que mantenía con Fuu volvió a funcionar… y que desde entonces no ha hecho mas que platicar con ella de todo y para todo.

Con una vena de irritación que pugnaba con explotar en su frente, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación, no saliendo de ahí hasta muchos, muchos días después.


End file.
